winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Princessflora2002
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Princessflora2002 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Winxfan1 (Talk) 19:23, January 13, 2012}} Youe Talkbox Your Talkbox Is Ready! You Can See It Here:Template:Princessflora2002Use It And Tell Me How You Like It! February 2012 2 (UTC) RE:Talkbox How To Use Talkbox EASY!!! First Go On My Talk Page And Click On Leave Message Now Click on Add other templates You Will See A Search Line Paste Here: Princessflora2002 And Your Talkbox Will Come Write Time '''In Time And Write '''Text '''In Your Message And Click On Publish READY!!!! February 2012 7 (UTC) I AM SO GLAD This Is Signature Do Not Worry! You Can Ask With Me Questiones Because You Are New User And I Help All Users. Here Is Your Signature:Template:PrincessFlora2002 Signature' Hope You Will Ask How I Use It.Here Too Click On '''Add Other Templates' And Paste PrincessFlora2002 Signature' ' And Click On Insert.READY!! How You Like It? February 2012 10 (UTC) Easy! If You Have Upload A Photo Click On It And Move It Where You Need. February 2012 10 (UTC) What You Need To Use? February 2012 10 (UTC) They are kinda like twins don't they? I bet the best story could be in fairies in brazil between two characters plus seven more. My favorite that Flora as is the pretty Joyaceya the fairy of rainforest. And for Stella would be in for her she's the beautiful Madella the fairy of water. Howdy xD! Easy! Click On Remove. February 2012 12 (UTC) Do You Make Me Friend? February 2012 12 (UTC) Belma, could you please sign your signature or jsut simply write your nickname after you give me a message? I really don't know who give me that message, and normally I'll throw it away because Idk who I need to reply back and I don't have time to check the history. And about your folder. Who own that computer and does that file contain the important/necessary file(s)? If yes, force your brother restore it for you or try to find it on recycle bin. If no, just simply forget about unecessary things that make your computer heavier! Me too ^^. I watched all the episode in Rai version but from now on I'll watch in Italian version with the help of Englsih subtitle because I simply hate Nick and 4Kids. They changed everything, and the voice actors do not have the voice fit for their characters! How do you think about it?RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Season 5 Transform Is Sirenix . February 2012 13 (UTC) Please Stop Editing On Pages.You Are Uploading Some Fan-Art Photos And Some Photos Who Pages Do Not Need.Pages Are Looking Messy. February 2012 25 (UTC) Please stop making bad/unnessesary edits, one more time and your name on the block list! Oh hi Belma! Long time ago. no talk! How are you sweetie??? 04:09, January 10, 2013 (UTC)